It has conventionally been known to measure the noise figure by connecting a noise source to a device under test (DUT) (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H08-75808, for example).
On this occasion, when the DUT is measured while the noise source is connected to the DUT, it is necessary to know, in advance, a precise value of the excessive noise ratio (ENR) of the noise source. Moreover, it is desired to obtain the precise noise figure (NF) of the receiver.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to precisely obtain the value of the excessive noise ratio (ENR) of a noise source.
Moreover, an object of the present invention is to precisely obtain the noise figure (NF) of a receiver.